¡Oh, John! ¿pero que me has hecho?
by VnikLord
Summary: Sherlock esta pasando un dia sumido en un profundo estado de ansiedad, ¿podrá John soportarlo?. Este Fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "Mi personaje Favorito" del foro 221B Baker Street.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doley y a la BBC, los utilizo simplemente con fin de entretenimiento y sin animo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Ligero Slash. Si no gusta, no leas.

**¡Oh, John! ¿Pero qué me has hecho?**

Un día simplemente ocurrió lo que jamás pensé que ocurriría…

El día se volvió sofocante al volver de Sconlard Yard, Lestrade me pidió un informe sobre el último caso, debí de haberlo presentado hace días pero era algo tedioso hasta el extremo de querer asesinar a alguien _¡Andreson sería un gran candidato!_

El calor y la simpleza de mentes de los de Yard, unido a la ausencia de John, _le encanta ignorarme cuando intento que no vaya a perder el tiempo a la clínica_; consiguió que me encontrara sumido en un profundo estado de ansiedad.

-¿Dónde están?- en mi mente se agolpaban ideas nuevas y viejas de casos antiguos- ¡maldita sea, John!- doy vueltas por el piso, busco y busco, mis piernas empiezan a temblar, necesito relajarme. _No sé porque soporto que John me los quite, es mi cuerpo y ahora mismo los necesito o me volveré loco…_

-Tal vez…- corrí rápidamente a su habitación y miré en sus cajones, _John es muy ordenado_, envuelto en lo que parecen unos calzones rojos estaban mis ansiados cigarrillos… cogí uno con manos temblorosas, lo encendí y aspiré tan profundo que deje de respirar por un momento, y lo expulsé_, ¡increible, cuanto lo necesitaba! _A mi alrededor colillas de agolparon hasta que mi estado de relajación me permitió levantarme e ir a darme una ducha, _el agua fresca será lo que terminará el trabajo… tal vez John no pregunte por que su habitación apesta deliciosamente a tabaco, le encanta hacer preguntas obvias._

-¿Sherlock? ¡Sherlock, estoy en casa!- John entraba por la puerta con demasiada energía después de un largo día de trabajo. Yo estaba tan abrumado, no obtuvo respuesta mía, por supuesto.

-Bueno veo que estás en tu sitio preferido, ajeno al mundo ¡y a mí!-_ ¿le había molestado? Ay John que simple…acaso no es obvio que solo te estoy ignorando…_

- Bien, vale… uhm, vale estas en "tu palacio", bien no importa… ¡prepararé té!- pero John no se movió estaba simplemente ahí mirándome, _no necesito analizarlo para saber que intenta averiguar porque sigue conmigo, yo tampoco tengo la respuesta. Apenas llevamos unos meses conviviendo, aunque nunca creí que aguantaría tanto. Nunca se lo confesaría pero su presencia me calma, aunque lo ignore constantemente, nunca antes había soportando tanto a alguien, pero claro, John siempre me sorprende; y pensar que todo lo inicie como un experimento, como puede afectar una mente sociópata como la mía en alguien "común", tal vez ese fue mi error, John no es común…_

_¡Uhm! Pero… ¿No puede ser eso que escucho?... _John estaba ya en la pequeña cocina, buscando la tetera_, pero… ¡está!, no, no ¡no puede ser!... está claramente cantando, muy bajito sí… pero… ¡Dios! Me encanta esa voz._

Con precaución le mire, John estaba de espaldas ya con la tetera al fuego, esperando, _¿cantando_? _No, no… ¡no solo cantando!, _pude apreciar ese pequeño movimiento, suave, apenas milimétrico de su rodilla derecha… _¡Oh, por favor! _Al movimiento de rodilla le siguió un ligero movimiento de caderas, fluía por todo su cuerpo un melodía, estaba bailando suavemente mientras canturreaba y se volvió algo tan íntimo, tal vez prohibitivo _¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto en tan poco tiempo?_

Embelesado por el movimiento de su…_ ¿culo? Pues sí, la verdad tiene unas proporciones adecuadas… ¡Oh, por favor! _Una sensación ajena me recorrió, comenzó como un cosquilleo en el estomago que rápidamente se torno en un calor inaguantable que llegó a cada célula de mi ser, mi respiración era más profunda y mi corazón se aceleró. El cosquilleo de mi vientre parecía haber dejado un profundo vacio en mi interior y una incómoda situación se instauró en mi entrepierna _¿Cómo? Jamás me había sucedido, experimentar por supuesto que había experimentado, hacia años, pero lo que sentía debía catalogarlo obviamente como deseo… jamás había deseado a nadie, jamás mi cuerpo había reaccionado de una manera tan bochornosa._

Apenas me di cuenta que mi cuerpo se había levantado y andaba hacia él, avancé despacio, sigiloso, no quería que parara. Su movimiento se me tornó tan sensual que no pude evitar acercarme, mis manos temblorosas querían tocarlo, pero me paré a punto de tocarle_. Vamos, ¡soy Sherlock Holmes! Sociópata reconocido, como puedo tener tanto miedo._ Tome una profunda respiración y me arriesgué, en la vida me he puesto en situaciones arriesgadas e incluso suicidas, pero jamás me aterraron hasta el punto de temblar_, ¡tiemblo! ¿Por qué? Miedo a perderlo, claro._

Apoye ligeramente mi mano en su cintura y John se tensó inmediatamente.

-¡John! – suspire muy cerca de su cuello- por favor John, no pares- apenas rozaba su cuello con mi nariz, en intenté que siguiera bailando-¿nunca te había dicho lo que me gusta bailar?- mi voz salió ronca y a trompicones.

John temblaba también, pero comenzó a moverse ligeramente conmigo agarrado a su espalda, su respiración se aceleró y nuestros movimientos se acompasaron. Pase una mano por delante, abrazando su pequeño cuerpo, mientras me hundía más en su cuello, _que bien hueles John. _Nuestros cuerpos en movimiento, me acoplaba tan bien a él.

John ladeo la cara para mirarme ¿quería que parara? Pero no dijo nada, alcé la vista y nos miramos a los ojos perdiéndome en ese azul profundo. Mi cuerpo me traicionó y un suspiro salió de él, el cual hizo gemir a John, suspiros viajaban de su boca a la mía y empecé a temblar de nuevo, nuestros labios se rozaban en una caricia suave y húmeda…

El sonido de largas zancadas subiendo las escaleras me alertó_, ni siquiera escuche llamar,_ me aleje rápidamente, John se quedó bloqueado en la cocina.

-¡Lestrade!- John giró inmediatamente a observar al inspector- ¿te apetece un té?- a John le temblaba ligeramente la voz.

-Uhm, hola John. ¡No gracias! La verdad no tengo tiempo… ¿Cuánto lleva así?

-Ni idea, yo hace rato que llegué y ni se ha enterado- mintió John, y tras aclararse la garganta- ¿tienes un caso para él?

-Si llevo rato mandándole mensajes y como no contestaba… pensé que algo pasaba- dijo, claramente pasándose las manos por la cabeza- ¡hay un triple asesinato a escasos cinco minutos en taxi y le necesito!

_¡Triple asesinato!_ Abrí los ojos y les miré, mire mi móvil _¿Cómo no había escuchado los mensajes?_ Lestrade frunció el ceño al mirarme.

-¿Sherlock, estás bien? Estas muy rojo, si estás enfermo puedo posponerlo, ya tengo allí a Anderson y…

-Oh ¿en serio? ¿Anderson? ¡Mejor habría sido que te llevaras a unas cuantas niñitas Scouts! Cuando llegue ya se habrá cargado todo lo importante! – mientras me levantaba cerré rápidamente mi bata – ¡No te necesito Lestrade! Mándame la dirección- Me dirigí a mi habitación sin mirar a John, no podía, me refugié tras la puerta cerrada y me apoye en ella, un suspiro salió de mis labios. Me mire en el espejo, la verdad luzco mal, sonrojado, pupilas dilatadas, respiración superficial por no mencionar cierto bulto indiscreto.

-¡Oh, John! ¿pero que me has hecho?- suspiré- ¡necesito un cigarro!

N/A: Hola a todos, este es mi primer Fic y no se que tal me ha salido, espero que os haya gustado y entretenido, pues esa era su función ^^

Me encantaria que me dejarais un review, y si os ha gustado paseis por el foro 221B Baker Street a votar.

Besitos ;) Lord


End file.
